Zelena
'''Zelena', also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. A vile woman with a soft spot for flying monkeys, Zelena is the jealous half-sister of Queen Regina, having spent her whole life in Oz wishing she had a taste of the pampered life led by her sibling. Ultimately, she went quite literally green with envy and has devoted her magical abilities to bringing Regina down, as well as anyone else who stands in her way. She proves her wicked powers by casting a Dark Curse that returns all the citizens of the Enchanted Forest back to the small seaside town from which they came, where she sets her carefully laid plan in motion. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A cyclone forms in the forest and a woodcutter and his wife leave the road to investigate the sound of a baby crying. The wife insists on taking it with them and says that they'll name it Zelena, and take her with them to the Emerald City of Oz. Years later, an adult Zelena shaves her widowed father. When she cuts him, Zelena summons a handkerchief and her father jumps back in fear, saying that she's wicked and that she is not his daughter. Zelena says that she leaves, and she will find the one person who can help her find a family who wants her: the Wizard of Oz. At the Wizard's palace, this latter agrees to show her past: Cora who abandoned her because Zelena couldn't give her the ability to become royalty, Regina who gave Cora what she wanted, and Rumplestiltskin who tries to give Regina the gift of magic. Then, he gives a pair of silver slippers to Zelena, in exchange of something of Rumplestiltskin's. Zelena teleports herself into Regina's quarters. She meets Rumplestiltskin, who at first thought she was Regina, and the latter confirms that she is Cora's firstborn, with one of her hair. The Dark One accepts to train her and tells her that magic comes from emotion. Later, at the Dark Castle, Zelena learns that Rumple still trains Regina. As she starts to lose control, she realizes that she's starting to turn green with envy. Later, Zelena goes to Regina's quarters and grabs her, holding a straight razor to her throat. She cuts her throat... and "Regina" transforms into Rumplestiltskin. He says that she failed his test. Zelena says that she can give him what he wants, and shows him the silver slippers. Rumplestiltskin says that he could reconsider, but Zelena says that he'll have to kill her to get them. Then, Zelena returns to the Wizard and demands that he take her to the past to the moment where Cora abandoned her. The Wizard says that it's impossible to change the past, and she pulls down the curtain. It's Walsh, who admits that he's an imposter. However, he also confesses that though he is a fraud, the items he has at his disposal, such as the slippers that he gave Zelena, are indeed real. Zelena then realizes that's why he needed her to obtain something from Rumple: to further his own collection of magical artifacts. Walsh further adds that such Magic that could undo the past doesn't exist. Zelena says that she has no use for him and transforms him into a flying monkey. She then sets out to find a way to change the past, and turns completely green with envy. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} After the return of the inhabitants of Storybrooke and their departure to the Dark Palace, Aurora warns her husband that they have to tell "her" that they've returned. Phillip says that "she" will be furious if she finds out, but Aurora reminds him that the woman would take it out on their child if she suspected they hid anything from her. Later, Regina and Snow are attacked by a Flying Monkey in the forest. Regina throws a fireball at the creature but it dodges the blast and grabs Regina. It tries to fly off with her but Snow grabs her ally and drags her back to the ground. Finally, the two women are saved by Robin Hood. When the group arrive at the Dark Palace, they are surprised to learn that it's surrounded by a protection spell - one that wasn't cast by Regina - meaning someone else is currently inside. Indeed, the flying monkey that attacked Regina arrives at the queen's castle and gives a drop of Regina's blood to his mistress. After doing so, the Wicked Witch of the West mixes the blood with a potion. Then, she smiles in triumph and says that she will finally get her revenge against Regina. }} In the Queen's palace, the Wicked Witch admires the jewelry that Regina left behind. She dons one of her dresses and tells one of her flying monkeys to let Regina know that she's here. Later, when Regina prepares to curse herself with the Sleeping Curse, the Wicked Witch emerges and teleports the curse into her hand. She realizes that Regina doesn't recognize her and introduces herself as Zelena. Zelena offers the castle back since she didn't really want it, and explains that she was able to break the blood lock because they're half-sisters. Regina insists that it's not possible, and Zelena explains that Cora had her first and then gave her up and sent her away. She's angry that Cora gave Regina everything, and Regina tells her half-sister that she was lucky to escape their mother. Zelena says that she crossed paths with Rumplestiltskin and learned her magic from him, and Regina warns her that the curse Rumplestiltskin taught her wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Zelena is satisfied that she made something of herself despite Cora and Rumplestiltskin, and Regina tells her that they're both dead. Briefly taken aback, Zelena then tells Regina that she's going to take everything away from her. Regina says that she's already lost everything that matters, but Zelena says that she will make her suffer a fate worse than death. She then summons her broom and flies away, promising to see Regina soon. }} At the Dark Castle, Lumiere explains to Neal and Belle that it is the key to a vault of the Dark One, where the first Dark One was born out of darkness. They must go there if they wish to bring Rumpelstiltskin back, and Lumiere agrees to direct them if their promise is true. Neal says that they'll live in the morning and blows out the candelabra. Once they go, the Wicked Witch comes in and lights the candelabra again, and says that Lumiere fooled them just as they agreed. Lumiere demands his release, but the Witch tells him that there is more to be done. At the Dark One's Vault, Neal opens the vault and screams in pain as Rumplestiltskin forms out of the black liquid. He sees Belle and Neal and goes to them, realizing the cost his son paid. The Witch appears and says that Lumiere helped her trick Neal. Rumplestiltskin tells Belle to go and tries to leave, but his dagger holds him back. Realizing what he must do, Rumplestiltskin tosses the dagger away and the Witch picks it up. Rumplestiltskin and Neal merge, driving Rumplestiltskin insane, and the Witch tells him to kill Belle before they go. However, Lumiere uses his magic to bind the Witch and tells them to run before the Witch frees herself. Belle grabs the candelabra and runs. }} After she cursed again the Enchanted Forest, Zelena ends up in the reformed town of Storybrooke, Maine, with everyone having lost a year of their lives, except her. One day, the townspeople gather at the town hall and Emma tells them that people are being abducted near the town line. Many of them believe Regina is responsible and they turn to her. Disgusted, Regina casts a spell to shake the building and then teleports away, and Emma and the others vow to capture her. In the crowd, the Wicked Witch without her green skin watches with interest. At the diner, Mary Margaret is reading a book on child-raising when the disguised Wicked Witch approaches Mary Margaret and claims that she missed the last curse. She says that she was no one memorable in the Enchanted Forest - just a midwife named Zelena - and assures Mary Margaret that she will be fine. The Wicked Witch offers her help giving birth and Mary Margaret accepts. Later, Leroy tells everyone at the diner that Regina is creating a memory potion. The Wicked Witch immediately leaves. That night, Emma and Regina wait outside the mayor's office, waiting for someone to take the bait. They see someone in the office and go up. The intruder has broken all the potions. They spot the Wicked Witch in the shadows but she teleports away in a puff of green smoke before they can see her face. Later, Zelena goes to a farmhouse outside of town and feeds a prisoner in the cellar. Rumplestiltskin in Gold's body grabs her hand and says that she shouldn't have brought him back, but she tells him that they have work to do. }} At the farm, Zelena enters the cellar. Gold is spinning gold as she opens the cage and invites him to attack her, but holds up his dagger and reminds him that he can't do anything to her while she holds it. Zelena orders him to sit back down, and then asks what she's waiting for. Chuckling, Zelena says that she's not there to kill him and tells him to keep up appearances. She carefully shaves him, and explains that she used to shave her father because his hands shook. Zelena talks about how she and Gold both had to conceal what was rotting inside of them, but now they're in a land of opportunity. Then, she tells him that she wants something that she can't afford to wait long for. Later, Zelena goes to the pawnshop. Zelena asks after Gold and Belle says that he died. The witch then says that she's there to buy a baby gift for Mary Margaret because she's helping her as a midwife. Belle is eager to help and turns away, and Zelena freezes her and then removes a jar with a root from Gold's safe. Then, at her apartment, Mary Margaret is regaling Zelena with tales of her past when David arrives. He's clearly uncomfortable and Zelena goes to the kitchen to make some tea. As she works, David wonders if they can trust her and Mary Margaret says that Zelena was friends with Johanna. Meanwhile, Zelena dissolves the root into David's cup of tea. She assures Mary Margaret and David that the second birth can often go much faster. Zelena brings up how they lost their daughter during the first curse, noting that Mary Margaret had some concerns. She says that they should get their feelings all out in the open, including their fears. David assures them that he has no fears and they share a toast. Zelena says that they've done enough for the day and suggests that David get back to town business. Later, Zelena checks her purse and the hilt of Charming's sword is there. Mary Margaret thanks her for coming by and Zelena says that she feels lucky to have met her and David. She says that there's no reason to be scared and they exchange a hug. }} On the outskirts of Storybrooke, Zelena attempts to use Rumplestiltskin's dagger to summon him. Nothing happens and she realizes that the Dark One has broken free and knows too much about her. She sends one of her flying monkeys to find him. Later, Mary Margaret calls Zelena when she doesn't feel her baby move for a while. The midwife offers her orange juice and suggests that Mary Margaret may be close to delivering. Zelena points out that everyone in town knows about the Wicked Witch, and Mary Margaret complains that she's cooped up while the others are hunting for her. The midwife assures her that she's working hard to have a baby and gets her to drink the orange juice. As soon as she does, the baby kicks and Zelena assures her that her child could be there any day. Later, as Neal lies dying, Gold tells Emma that Zelena is the Witch, and that she wants what she doesn't have. Emma and David return to the loft and demand to know where Zelena is. They discover that she's fled out the bathroom window and David tells Mary Margaret that Zelena is the Witch... and that Neal is dead. In the woods, Gold sits with his son's body as Zelena arrives. Gold says that Emma knows who Zelena really is, and the others will soon find and kill her. When Gold lunges at her, Zelena takes out the dagger and freezes him in place. He says that she'll never get close to any of them again, but Zelena says that it no longer matters as long as she has him and his brain. Gold has no choice but to go back to the farmhouse and enter his cage... mourning the death of his son. }} In his cage, Gold crouches in fear as Zelena looks down on him. She taunts Gold, telling him that his son is dead and asks if Neal was worth the trouble. Gold insists that it was because Neal was family, something she knows nothing about. At Granny's Diner, Zelena comes in, carrying the Dark One's Dagger. She admits that she's responsible and she says that she's there to meet with her little sister, and explains to Regina that they are half-sisters. Once she does, Zelena tells her to meet her on Main Street at sundown so she can destroy her. Later, at her farmhouse, Belle goes into the storm cellar. Gold tells her to leave but Belle refuses. Zelena appears in the shadows. Belle runs out and Zelena sends Gold after her. He emerges from the storm cellar and says that if they try to stop Zelena again, he will kill them. That night, the townspeople gather on Main Street when Zelena and Gold appear and she demands to know where Regina is. Emma tells Zelena to fight her. Zelena refuses to fight an amateur and knocks her back, and Regina steps forward. She demands to know what Zelena thinks she did to her. Zelena says that she was born and Regina slaps her. Regina realizes that Zelena is jealous of her and throws a traffic light at her. Zelena blasts Regina back into a car and blows out her flames when Regina tries to create a fireball. Zelena then chokes her and says that she's always been the better student of Rumple, and throws her into the clock tower. She then teleports up and she says that she plans to destroy her and she needs her heart. She reaches into Regina's chest only to discover that it's not there. Then, Zelena vows to get her heart and flies off on her broom. Later, Zelena locks Gold back up and figures that she will find Regina's heart eventually. Zelena tells him that she plans to cast a second chance. }} As night falls, Hook runs after Ariel and confesses that they met during the missing year. He explains how Black Beard captured Eric and he sacrificed Eric to save the Jolly Roger. Ariel slaps him, furious that he let a man die to get a ship, and Hook explains that he's empty inside and would do anything to make things right. She wonders how she can trust a man who no longer believes in love, and Hook insists that he does. Ariel asks him if he still loves the woman who broke his heart. When Hook says that he does and swears on the name of Emma, "Ariel" smiles and casts a spell on his mouth. She transforms into Zelena and disarms Hook when he tries to stab her. Zelena explains that Ariel was never there and she found Eric on Hangman Island, outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily together ever since. Zelena pretended to be Ariel to corrupt Hook's love and cursed his kiss. The next time he kisses Emma, all of her magic will be taken. When Hook vows to tell Emma, Zelena says that she will send the Dark One to kill Emma. Hook realizes that Zelena is bluffing and can't kill Emma for some reason. Zelena says that it will no longer matter because Hook will do what she wants. If he doesn't, Zelena will hurt Emma's family and friends. She leaves the choice up to Hook and teleports away. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 313 19.png Promo 313 21.png Promo 313 23.png Promo 313 24.png Promo 313 25.png Promo 313 26.png Promo 314 21.png Promo 314 22.png Promo 314 23.png Promo 314 24.png Promo 314 25.png Promo 314 26.png Promo 314 30.png Promo 315 04.png Promo 315 05.png Promo 315 06.png Promo 315 07.png Promo 315 08.png Promo 315 10.png Promo 315 30.png Promo 315 32.png Promo 315 33.png Promo 315 36.png Promo 315 37.png Promo 315 38.png Promo 316 01.png Promo 316 02.png Promo 316 03.png Promo 316 06.png Promo 316 07.png Promo 316 08.png Promo 316 09.png Promo 316 10.png Promo 316 12.png Promo 316 13.png Promo 316 15.png Promo 316 17.png Promo 316 18.png Promo 316 19.png Promo 316 20.png Promo 316 33.png Promo 316 34.png Promo 316 35.png Promo 316 36.png Promo 318 01.png Promo 318 02.png Promo 318 03.png Promo 318 04.png Promo 318 05.png Promo 318 06.png Promo 318 07.png Promo 318 08.png Promo 318 10.png Promo 318 12.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Magicians